Between You, Me and Her
by jenong1105
Summary: "kenapa? Tak suka? Apa selama ini aku menyukai caramu untuk menyakitiku, tuan Byun?" -Chanyeol/"aku terpikat karena ada alasannya. Dengarkan aku dulu, tuan Park." -Baekhyun/"tunggu! Apa kalian berpacaran selama ini?" -gadis/BAD SUMMARY! BAEKYEOL - CHANBAEK FICT


Between You, Me, and Her

ChanBaek fict

YAOI

DLDR

Author's note: ini cuma fanfiction, jadi ga ada unsur menjelek- jelekkan satu individu atau fanwar. Ini murni dari pikiranku. Salahkan pikiranku yang memikirkan kesakitan hatinya Chanyeol xD toh ini just for fun ajaa..

.

.

.

FF START

.

.

.

Terdapat tiga orang di sebuah taman yang kebetulan sedang lengang saat itu. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Salah seorang diantara mereka adalah seorang perempuan, yang juga kekasih dari namja yang terlihat cantik dan imut. Satunya lagi seorang namja tampan bertubuh di atas rata- rata.

"Yeol, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu!", perintah sang namja cantik pada namja yang ia panggil Yeol itu.

"kenapa? Tak suka? Apa selama ini aku menyukai caramu untuk menyakitiku, tuan Byun?", Chanyeol –kini ia yang mengatakan kata- kata yang membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun –namja cantik itu mengatup. Lalu mata obsidiannya ia alihkan pada gadis cantik yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan, gadis?", ucapnya sarkastik pada gadis itu. Gadis itu malah menggeleng takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Benci? Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mudah benci pada gadis manapun. Justru ia sangat menghargai seorang perempuan, mengingat ia memiliki seorang ibu yang juga wanita dan kakak perempuannya.

Sedih? Bisa jadi. Baekhyun adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang baru beberapa menit ia putuskan setelah apa yang ia lihat kemarin dan hari ini.

Kecewa? Sangat. Jika tak ingin mencintaiku dari awal lebih baik jangan lakukan jika berakhir seperti ini –menurutnya. Ia ingin seperti teman- temannya tanpa konflik pelik seperti ini, yang menyeret nama orang lain seperti ini.

FLASHBACK

_Pria jangkung bernama Chanyeol sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan skripsinya. Jika bukan untuk urusan skripsi, ia tak akan mau bergulat dengan barang yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan berlembar- lembar itu._

_Beruntung hanya ia di sini sendirian, lebih tepatnya 'sangat beruntung'. Karena kekasihnya sedang berlatih vokal bersama dengan teman- temannya. Dan sedari tadi ia mengumpat dalam hati._

_Srett.._

_Srett.._

_Ia membolak- balikkan halaman itu satu persatu. Chanyeol sebenarnya pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Entah badai apa ia sedikit lebih malas daripada sebelumnya, tapi meskipun begitu nilainya tak pernah turun._

"_ahh aku butuh buku lain.", gumamnya lalu beranjak ke rak buku yang akan ditujunya._

"_eum..", terdengar suara desahan, dan telinga Chanyeol tidak tuli. Ia kira hanya dirinya saja yang berada di dalam perpustakaan, tapi ada dua orang di sini yang sedang bemesraan di sudut ruangan yang penuh buku itu._

_Mata bulatnya melihat kedua orang yang sedang berciuman lewat celah rak buku. Seketika itu juga ia membelalakkan matanya. 'awas kau', umpatnya dalam hati lalu ia menjatuhkan buku- buku di depannya dengan sengaja. Membuat kegiatan panas kedua orang itu berhenti._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"bagaimana, Tuan Byun? Maniskah bibirnya yang membuatmu terpikat? Kupikir kau selalu kecanduan dengan bibirku.", ucapnya sarkastik. Terdengar mengejek memang, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat tidak rela kata- kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku terpikat karena ada alasannya. Dengarkan aku dulu, tuan Park.", alasan apa lagi, pikir Chanyeol. Perkataan Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat mata gadis itu membelalak. Memang baru- baru ini mereka menjalin hubungan, terkadang cinta memang perlu alasan kan, nona?

"dan kau juga harus mendengarkannya, nona. Kupikir kau akan senang mendengar ini.", seriangai menakutkan kini terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Tangannya bersendekap dan matanya tertuju pada namja yang selalu memakai eyeliner jika pergi kemanapun itu.

"Yeol, aku takkan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku masih berada di sampingmu, tapi..", Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Lalu menatap gadis itu sambil mengusap surai bronze-nya.

"apa aku harus meninggalkanmu demi bersamanya, sayang?", matanya melirik Chanyeol nakal, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Gadis itu mengekspresikan wajahnya terkejut, tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun padanya.

"ma –maksudmu apa, Baek?", akhirnya setelah sekian menit suara gadis itu terdengar, walaupun sedikit tergagap.

"katakan alasannya, Byun. Jangan bertele- tele! Kau tahu aku kan?", teriak Chanyeol menuntut. Di dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya. Tetap saja ia ingin bersandiwara dan melihat gadis itu menangis di hadapannya. Sandiwara? Apa ini?

Baekhyun menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat, lalu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir gadis itu. Pemandangan itu sangat tidak ingin dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Memang mereka sedang bersandiwara, tapi memang agak sedikit tidak rela karena bibir tipis itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"oh ayolah. Berhenti ber_lovey dovey_ lagi. Kalian pikir aku ini apa eoh?", keluh namja jangkung bersurai merah maroon itu pada dua orang yang tengah melakukan _kissing scene_ seperti dalam drama yang selalu kakaknya tonton itu.

"maafkan aku. Ah ya, alasannya aku mau menjadikanmu kekasihku adalah…", Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Menampilkan smirk-nya pada gadisnya itu yang belum pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali dengan Chanyeol. _Licik_, ya itu panggilan lain Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Siapa yang tahu wajah polos seorang Byun Baekhyun dapat menipu?

Menipu? Apa lagi ini?

Karena tak sabar, langkah panjang Chanyeol mengarah menuju dua orang itu. Pria Byun-nya sangat suka bermain- main, bahkan ia sangat senang jika Chanyeol tersulut api amarahnya.

"cepat katakan, Baekhyunnie..", ucap gadis itu lembut membuat Chanyeol berdecih lalu tersenyum remeh memandang gadis-yang-tak-ingin-diketahui-namanya-oleh-Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin bermain- main denganmu. Kau, suka mempermainkan hati lelaki bukan?", bisiknya sarkastik. Lalu ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang pria Park-nya.

"bagaimana akting kami, nona? Bagus bukan?", keduanya tertawa. Gadis itu? Gadis itu mulai berkaca- kaca. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa tersakiti, sesakit itukah, gadis sayang? Maafkan kedua orang 'polos' itu ya?#author ikut ketawa

"aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol hanya demi dirimu. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan padamu. Kau ingat, Byun Wufan?!", sekali lagi, gadis itu hanya membelalakan matanya. Ingatannya menuju nama yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun. Byun Wufan.

"hyungku yang sudah kau sakiti. Bodohnya dirimu dan sekarang ia menjadi _gay_ karena ia tersakiti olehmu!"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku tak rela melihat hyungku yang tersakiti cukup lama. Ia sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan pria yang selalu memberi apa yang kau mau?", lanjutnya lagi. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang harusnya meledak sedari tadi, tapi ia tak mau. Karena ia seorang wanita, mungkin.

"tapi hyungmu itu meminta banyak dariku, Baek! Dia .. dia pervert!", bentak gadis itu mencoba membela dirinya. Lalu dibalas decihan dari kedua namja yang menatapnya remeh sedari tadi.

"itu sudah wajar sebagai pria dewasa! Kau pikir namja di sampingku tidak pervert? Kau tahu, dia bahkan lebih lihai dibandingkan hyungku!", sanggahnya yang mengunggulkan ke-pervert-an kekasihnya –Chanyeol –yang sebenarnya hanya pura- pura putus di depan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menunduk. Meratapi kesalahannya. Baekhyun senang telah membalaskan perbuatan gadis itu pada hyungnya tanpa diminta hyungnya, ia sudah melakukan dengan baik. Bahkan jauh lebih baik jauh dari rencananya selama ini.

"sudah kita tinggalkan saja sayang. Biarkan ia meratapi kesalahannya selama ini.", Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun, mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"tunggu! Apa kalian berpacaran selama ini?", keduanya menoleh, menatap satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap gadis itu.

"tentu. Kami _gay_.", kata Baekhyun dengan bangganya.

"artinya menyukai sesama jenis.", kini Chanyeol yang berucap kata sederhana namun sedikit terdengar menyakitkan.

"selama dua tahun!", kata- kata terakhir itu mereka lontarkan dan sukses membuat gadis itu runtuh dari berdirinya. Kata- kata yang sederhana namun menyakitkan, itulah keahlian mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_Namja bermata sipit itu mengejar kekasihnya yang bertubuh tinggi yang tengah melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan._

"_hh~ pabo. Berhenti sebentar saja!", ucapnya terengah- engah._

"_ada apa? Sudah puas mencium gadis itu?", ucapnya dingin tanpa menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu._

"_kau menikmati aktingku, hmm Tuan Park?", seulas senyum bangga terlukis di wajah 'polos'nya itu. Chanyeol –namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatapnya tak percaya, seperti berkata 'apa maksudmu?!'_

"_aku hanya bersandiwara. Jadi tenang saja.", kini ia menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dinding di sampingnya._

"_tampaknya sangat menarik bagimu. Biarkan aku membantu.", tangannya tergerak mengusap sayang surai hitam milik kekasih mungilnya itu._

"_itu lebih baik sayang."_

"_tapi –"_

"_apa lagi?", tanya Baekhyun –namja cantik itu bingung._

"_jangan lama- lama main sandiwaranya. Kau tahu aku orangnya bagaimana, kan?", Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Iapun menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu dan menatap lekat tepat ke arah mata fokusnya._

"_aku janji tak akan lama."_

_._

_._

_._

Cinta tak selamanya bermuka satu..

Artinya, hanya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian..

Ada kalanya cinta memiliki muka yang lain, muka yang berlawanan..

Artinya, rasa kebencian dan membuat sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah obsesi.

Cinta karena obsesi..

Bisa dibilang seperti itu bukan?

–_author's quote_

END

* * *

**plis jangan bunuh saya lagi xD *author lebay**

**awalnya ini harusnya jadi angst, tapi tiba- tiba jadi hurt dan penghianatan begini. sandiwara ckckck..**

**tapi ya okelah, ini untuk menyurahkan isi otak aja kok..**

**mohon reviewnya :)**


End file.
